Panel lighting devices are used for a number of lighting applications. A lighting panel may be used, for example, as a backlighting unit (BLU) for an LCD display. Backlighting units commonly rely on an arrangement of multiple light emitters such as fluorescent tubes and/or light emitting diodes (LED). An important attribute of the multiple light emitters may include uniformity of color and/or luminance in displayed output. Presently, light emitters may be tested and grouped and/or binned according to their respective output and/or performance to improve relative uniformity among multiple light emitters. The grouping may be performed using, for example, chromaticity values, such as the x,y values used in the CIE 1931 color space that was created by the International Commission on Illumination in 1931. In this manner, each light emitter may be characterized by x,y coordinates. Emitters having similar x,y values may be grouped or binned to be used together. However, emitters having similar x,y coordinates and/or luminosity may include significantly different spectral power distributions that may adversely impact uniformity when used in conjunction with other components in a device.